


In Too Deep

by princessandthemoose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Jensen also has virgin kink, Jensen loves emoticons, M/M, Manipulative Jared, Older Jensen, Online relationship [at first], Teacher-Student Relationship, Watersports, Wetting, Younger Jared seducing Jensen, dub-con, younger Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessandthemoose/pseuds/princessandthemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen met in a chat room and now instant message each other every day, talking about anything and everything, but mostly they love having cyber sex together. Jared claims he is 18 online, never thinking the two would actually meet, but when Jensen shows up to teach high school English at San Antonio High School, they both are in for a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write for Jensen, my friend who wishes to stay anonymous writes for Jared!
> 
> This is in RP format.
> 
> Jared is 14, Jensen is 35.

It'd been only a few weeks since Jared started high school, he was a freshman, so sweet and innocent... Or so people said. Jared didn't think he was very sweet or innocent at all, in fact, he was pretty into sex already. Not with real people, of course, no one even looked at him twice, at least not in a sexual way. He was too cute looking, still short and his cheeks were even a little chubby. But online, that was where he could really shine. He could act as slutty as he wanted, say anything he liked, and get guys from all ages all riled up. Of course, there was one guy in particular Jared liked to get riled up. He was somewhere in his thirties, and absolutely the most beautiful man the boy had ever seen, in his whole life. From his freckles to his big flushed lips, all the way to that perfect cock (which he'd still never seen, but he could imagine it, and it was pretty much the same thing). He'd lied to the man, told him he was eighteen, when in reality he was just fourteen. He'd just turned fourteen a couple months ago, but it wasn't like his age mattered, right? This whole thing was online. He didn't even know where ProfessorTexas lived... though, if he had to guess, he'd say it was somewhere in Texas. Which was where Jared lived... okay, but still. Texas was a huge state, what were the chances he'd ever see him in person? Pretty low, if he had to guess. And anyway, they hadn't been talking that long yet, not even a month. It had been just after his birthday that they'd met. And now, he was going to talk to him again, hopefully. Maybe they could even start texting soon, like Jared had been trying for for a while. 

**harley0719:** Hey, Professor!

The other had always liked when Jared called him that, and Jared was happy to oblige. 

**harley0719:** How's your day? You find a job yet?   
 **harley0719:** You could always come work at my school. My English professor apparently died this weekend. Or went to the hospital. Dunno. Something happened to her. 

Jared didn't really want ProfessorTexas to come work at his school... That would just be awkward. Especially since the man would have no idea who Jared was. Then again, he did kind of have a student/teacher fetish. And about a hundred other fetishes he had hardly ever talked to anyone about. Except with the professor (which is what he called the man in his head, seeing as he didn't know his real name), he'd told the professor almost every one of his fantasies. And the professor seemed to like most of them, too.

 

Jensen was busy moving boxes from his car into his house when he heard the familiar notification noise from his laptop. He was almost settled in to his new place, the only stuff he had left to set up were minor things. His necessities had already been moved in within the last week, which included his laptop. Ever since he started talking to harley0719 he’d been attached to the thing. Jensen talked to many people online in the past, but none of them held his attention like this boy did. The others he’d just talk to long enough to jerk off. Jensen put the box down by the others and went to his desk, seeing the messages pop up. 

**ProfessorTexas:** Hey, babe (;   
 **ProfessorTexas:** My day is great..now that you’re here. I’m almost done moving in! Excited for my first day tomorrow.   
 **ProfessorTexas:** Sorry to hear about your teacher, bud. 

Jensen had no choice but to move to San Antonio. He was desperate for work, having gotten laid off a few months ago due to budget cuts at the college he taught at. Luckily, he had enough savings that the move was quick and easy. When San Antonio High School called him about an old resume he submitted, he jumped right on the job offer. He’d never taught high school kids but was qualified to; Jensen was both nervous and excited to start this new journey. 

**ProfessorTexas:** I’m almost done bringing stuff in from the car. Why don’t you get yourself ready for our night babe (; I’ll be right back.

 

Jared grinned when he saw Jensen reply almost immediately. He'd known the man was moving today, though he hadn't asked where. It felt weird, asking, like he was trying too hard to butt into his personal life. He didn't even know his real name, and was way too scared to ask. It was a little weird, sometimes, since when he came, he didn't really have a name to moan out. It felt awkward saying 'Professor' or 'Texas', so Jared always just bit down the urge to say anything.

**harley0719:** How was your move?   
 **harley0719:** I really should get a plug. Then I'll always be ready for you. ;)

Jared sort of doubted he could get a plug even if he wanted to, or any sex toy, for that matter. He looked his age, maybe even younger. He'd be laughed out of any kind of sex store, but he wasn't about to tell ProfessorTexas that. Though, the thought of getting a plug wasn't half bad. He loved the idea of it, thinking about his ass being stretched out, all day, ready for the other whenever he wanted him to finger himself. Now, it took him some time, because he was still small, and his hole wouldn't always just open right up for him whenever he wanted. 

**harley0719:** I got my lube and fingers right here. I'm just wearing my boxers.  
 **harley0719:** Well. Boxer briefs.

Not many kids his age wore boxer briefs, he'd noticed in the locker room. But Jared liked the support, and boxers really didnt go anything for him. He also thought boxer briefs looked a lot better than the alternatives. Though, he'd always wanted to try girls panties, too. 

 

Jensen jogged back to the car to get the last two boxes, making sure to be careful not to drop one on his way back in. He placed them down, not caring about unloading them yet. He’d do that later because Harley was more important right now. Jensen went back to his desk, reading what he missed from the boy. He found himself smiling at his computer screen like he normally does with Harley; he knew exactly what to say to drive him wild. Jensen was a briefs kind of guy, boxers weren’t flattering in his opinion. And he couldn’t help but picture an 18 year old in tight boxer briefs, even though he had no clue what he looked like. They didn’t exchanged pictures or names and Harley didn’t have a profile picture like he did. That sketched him out a bit, but he let it slide after having a conversation with him. Plus, they never talked about meeting. This seemed to just be a fantasy for the two of them. Harley claimed to be 18 and he really hoped it was true. A huge part of him believed him, considering he would frequently mention homework and would disappear during normal class hours during the day and return late afternoon to chat. However, with the internet, of course there was a chance Harley wasn’t who he claimed to be. But it was just a fantasy, he always reminded himself.

**ProfessorTexas:** The move was easy, babe. Thanks for asking. But I’ve been thinking about you all day. I missed you.  
 **ProfessorTexas:** Mmm, you’re such a dirty boy ;p I might have to get you a plug.   
 **ProfessorTexas:** Daddy wants you to start rubbing yourself through your briefs. 

Jensen bit his lips as he waited for Harley’s reply, blood boiling as things were getting heated up quickly. Daddy kink drove him nuts, it was probably his favorite kink and he was so glad his online friend was just as into it too. 

 

It wasn't like Jared had ever had problems at home, or didn't love his real dad, like a lot of people seemed to assume a daddy kink had to stem from. He had always been taken care of, and his parents loved him. Sometimes, he felt like that made him kind of weird, like he should have come from a shitty house if he wanted to call someone else Daddy. But he didn't, and with ProfessorTexas it felt right. And hot. It turned him on more than anything, and he was pretty sure the other felt the same way. He lowered his hand, gently stroking himself, biting his lip to keep from making any sounds. Like he'd said, he had a fine family life, and he didn't want to ruin that by someone walking into his room because they heard him moaning like a bitch in heat.

**harley0719:** Feels good, Daddy. I've been waiting for you all day.   
 **harley0719:** Wish it was you, though. I bet your hand is much bigger than mine.   
 **harley0719:** And your fingers are probably thicker and longer, and would feel absolutely perfect in me. 

He always imagined ProfessorTexas had huge hands, thick, fat fingers, and he could probably make Jared come untouched-- which he'd never done before. He knew he'd most likely never meet the older man, but he could always imagine and wish. Speaking of imagining, he had no idea what was going on with ProfessorTexas right then. He had to know. He liked to be at least a little accurate in his fantasies. 

**harley0719:** What are you doing, Daddy?

 

Jensen picked up his laptop and went to his new bedroom. He got on his bed quickly and reached for some lotion and tissues before turning back to his laptop. 

**ProfessorTexas:** Just got in bed, babe. Excited to play tonight (:   
 **ProfessorTexas:**  Take it nice and slow, I’ll tell you when to cum. Are you gonna listen to Daddy?   
 **ProfessorTexas:**  Haha, yes, my fingers are definitely bigger than yours. I’d love to finger your tight little virgin hole…and do much more.

Jensen was hard as hell, bulge evident in his basketball shorts. However he always tried to avoid touching himself till the very end, he knew he wouldn’t last long if he started early. Plus, he liked being in charge and telling Harley what to do. It wasn’t easy to type one handed. 

**ProfessorTexas:** Anything in particular you want to do tonight? Daddy loves making his baby happy. 

 

Jared nodded and hummed, quiet and happy. He used only a couple fingers to stroke himself, running them up and down his length, and even that felt incredible. He wanted more, but he would never imagine moving faster than ProfessorTexas wanted.

**harley0719:** Of course, Daddy. I always listen to you. ;)  
 **harley0719:** I love making your proud. And I can take it so well, you know. I'd take you just as good. Your fingers, your cock, your mouth... I want all of it.

He hesitated before continuing, but he doubted the other man would reject him. He tended to give Jared what he wanted. And this sort of counted for soemthing he wanted to do. Or something he wanted in general.

**harley0719:** But, um... Kind of. Can I ask you a question? 

 

Jensen grinned as Harley complied, the boy was always so eager and submissive to him. It was one thing that he loved about him. Jensen thought they were a perfect match…except for the no picture thing. Everything else did match up for them, though. 

**ProfessorTexas:** You are such a good boy, you alway make Daddy proud! I wish I could reward you with a real treat.   
 **ProfessorTexas:** Not sure that you’d be able to take my cock right away… Seven inches, babe. Remember? (; Gotta stretch you open real good with my tongue and fingers first. 

Jensen’s heart sped up just a little bit at Harley’s last message, unsure of what he could ask for. “Can I ask you a question” always made him nervous.

**ProfessorTexas:** Of course you can. What’s up?

 

Jared flushed as ProfessorTexas praised him. It made him feel so warm all through his body, including his cock, but it wasn't just that. It wasn't just a sexual thing. It just. It made him feel worthy or something. And a lot of times, he didn't feel worthy of anything. Especially not of ProfessorTexas' attention. 

**harley0719:** Thank you, Daddy.   
 **harley0719:** I can take it. I wanna feel it the next day. Whenever I sit down, I wanna be reminded that you were in me. 

He ran his fingers through his hair when he allowed the question.

**harley0719:** I...   
 **harley0719:** I wanna moan your name, Daddy. When I come. I wish I could scream it, but I obviously can't do that.  
 **harley0719:** Will you tell me your name? Pretty please?

 

Jensen laughed incredulously at Harley’s replies. He couldn’t believe this guy was possibly real. He took a breath and licked over his lips as he quickly typed back.

**ProfessorTexas:** Can’t deny my baby what he wants…

He felt like Harley was catching on to this, Jensen definitely filled the role as a Dom but he was also quite obedient to the younger male as well. He couldn’t tell him no; Harley made him weak. 

**ProfessorTexas:** My name is Jensen. Wish I could hear you moan it.  
 **ProfessorTexas:** What’s your name? 

 

"Jensen," Jared said softly, wanting to feel his name on his lips. He smiled. It suited him, somehow. Jensen. Jensen. Jensen. He kept repeating the name in his head, grinning more and more each time. His name was perfect. He loved it. He felt giddy just thinking that Jensen trusted him enough to tell him. 

**harley0719:** Jensen. You seem like a Jensen.   
 **harley0719:** I'm Jared.   
 **harley0719:** I wish you could hear me moan it. I get too shy on the phone, or else we totally be having phone sex. 

It wasn't really that he was shy, it was more that he couldn't talk on the phone. His voice was still dropping, it cracked all the time, and it would be obvious to Jensen in a heartbeat that he wasn't really eighteen. But god, he really wanted to hear Jensen's voice. He imagined it, deep and soothing, as he told Jared what to do. And Jared would do it, happily. 

 

Jensen’s heart fluttered when he read his name, a faint smile forming on his lips. “Jared,” Jensen said out loud, testing out how it sounded and nodding in approval. 

**ProfessorTexas:** Jared…that’s a really sweet name.   
 **ProfessorTexas:** Maybe one day I can convince you to talk on the phone.   
 **ProfessorTexas:** But your shyness is actually really cute… You make such a perfect little sub, babe (:

Jensen found himself blushing a little bit; usually it was from arousal, but right now he just felt..giddy. Almost like he was falling in love. Jensen sighed and shook his head at himself. “That’s crazy…” he whispered, trying to form a thought. “Impossible,” Jensen added, even though he knew deep down it was entirely possible. Jared was something else. 

 

Jared grinned at the screen, seeing his name come from ProfessorTexas's -- from Jensen -- made him happier than anything. He didn't even like his name that much, usually, but Jensen made it look like the most beautiful name in the world... Well. Next to Jensen, of course.

**harley0719:** I'm perfect for you, right Daddy?  
 **harley0719:** Hey, sorry, I know we wanna get the show on the road, but I kinda gotta pee first.   
 **harley0719:** I should've gone earlier. Sorry. I'll be back.

Jared waited for Jensen to reply before getting up like he always did. He couldn't just leave him with no warning, even though he had given him a warning. He'd obsess over it for the entire minute or two he was in the bathroom. 

 

**ProfessorTexas:** Babe you are so perfect for me.   
 **ProfessorTexas:** No! Don’t go, I’ll miss you ):

Jensen typed fast to Jared, hitting send and waiting for the three dots to pop up signifying if he’s typing. Jensen grinned when he saw that they popped up, meaning Jared hadn’t left yet, quickly typing again before the boy even sent what he typed.

**ProfessorTexas:** Be a good boy for Daddy and hold it.

 

Jared stared at the screen when Jensen replied. He didn't even have to go that bad yet, he could wait, for sure. He smiled.

**harley0719:** Okay, Daddy. I'll hold it for you.   
 **harley0719:** I'll wait until you give me permission to go.

The thought turned him on, though he'd never really thought about it before. He'd seen it, of course, he'd seen most things before, but it never really struck him as something particularly sexy. He wasn't against it or anything, but.. Maybe now he actually liked it. 

**harley0719:** Does that turn you on, Daddy? The thought of making me wait to go? Holding it all in, just for you? 

 

Jensen was beaming at Jared’s responses. 

**ProfessorTexas:** Want you to cum with a full bladder (;   
 **ProfessorTexas:** What, like watersports? Hmm…

Jensen pondered the thought, not really sure. He’s heard of the kink before but never really watched any pornos with it. If it was something Jared was into, he’d definitely check it out. Besides, he definitely liked the idea of Jared holding it for him right now.

**ProfessorTexas:** You holding it turns me on a lot (; maybe we can check out watersports together. I’d like that.

 

**harley0719:** Okay. Gotta wait a little bit, then, it's not that bad yet. Just a little uncomfortable.  
 **harley0719:** Do you want me to wet myself, Daddy? Or... 

The thought of Jensen making Jared pee himself was hot, insanely hot, but he couldn't exactly do it. He lived with his parents, if they found out he'd wet himself, again, it'd be awkward as hell. He hadn't in a couple years now, and even then, it was just when he was asleep. But he knew they wouldn't be mad at him, his mom would probably just tell him it was okay. Which, somehow, made it even worse. Maybe he should start doing his own laundry. But he was getting ahead of himself, he didn't even know if Jensen wanted him to go that far. 

**harley0719:** I don't know. It's okay. Never mind.   
 **harley0719:** Forget I said anything. 

 

Jensen bit his lip as he thought about it. He could tell Jared was getting nervous that he didn’t respond to his question right away, but he wanted to give the boy an honest answer. The fact that his dick was still hard and he wasn’t disgusted at the thought was a good sign that maybe he could get into it.

**ProfessorTexas:** Aww, babe. Don’t be like that. Remember I told you I’d do everything with you?  
 **ProfessorTexas:** I decided I’d like it very much if you wet yourself. Have you ever done that before? Tell me.   
 **ProfessorTexas:** Drink more, want you to be so desperate. 

 

**harley0719:** Okay, lemme go get some water.

This time, Jared just jumped up and ran to the kitchen, grabbing one of the biggest cups they had and filling it up to the top with water. He drank almost half of it, and then filled it back up before rushing back to his room. He hopped onto his bed and brought his laptop with him, putting the cup on his nightstand. 

**harley0719:** I have, yeah. 

He bit his lip before continuing, face flushed with embarrassment. 

**harley0719:** I used to wet the bed. Every night, I only stopped completely a couple years ago.   
 **harley0719:** Well. I did it a few times last year. Only once this year. 

That sort of gave away his age, because no eighteen year olds wet the bed, as far as he knew. He hoped Jensen wouldn't be grossed out by him now. 

 

**ProfessorTexas:** I’ll be here waiting (:

While Jared was gone, Jensen opened a new tab on his Internet, quickly typing in his favorite porn website. He went to the categories section and clicked on Watersports. Jensen looked at the thumbnails, not clicking on anything yet, just wanting to observe. He licked his lips as he saw all the different possibilities; wetting, golden showers, drinking, desperation, even diapers. Part of him felt like he should be disgusted, but the other part was excited by it all, excited to talk with Jared about it.

**ProfessorTexas:** I’ve never really thought about it before, but I’m looking up some watersports stuff now. I think most of it would be really hot to talk to you about.   
 **ProfessorTexas:** How does it feel to wet yourself…? 

 

Jared agreed, thinking he should probably do some research too, but... he was a little lazy. He didn't feel like doing it right then. Maybe later, when they were done. Right now he just wanted to focus on the two of them. 

**harley0719:** Um. I don't really know... I only did it when I was asleep.  
 **harley0719:** Except one time, I woke up while I was peeing. I tried really hard to stop it but I couldn't. And there was so much, and it was so hot and wet and... I guess that was kind of nice. Not so much when I woke up wet. I don't like it when it's cold.    
 **harley0719:** I have to pee before bed now, like, right before bed, or else I'm pretty sure I'll do it again...

He had never admitted any of that to anyone before, even when he used to (and still did) wear diapers when he went to sleep over at a friends house. He made sure none of them ever knew. And he was nervous about telling Jensen about his diapers, because he wasn't a baby, he really wasn't. He just... well. Liked calling Jensen Daddy. And liked to be taken care of, and liked Jensen treating him like he was his. And Jared really didn't want that to go away because he still wet himself like a kid. 

 

**ProfessorTexas:**  I think I’d like it if you wet the bed while we were sleeping together…

He decided if he was going to get into watersports, wetting and desperation would be his main thing. Jensen went back to his web browser, looking for a video with two guys in it. He had to scroll past a few but he finally found one with the content he wanted: wetting and desperation. It was a short clip; one guy on his knees begging to go but the other guy wouldn’t let him go yet. The clearly dominant one pulled out his cock and aimed it towards the desperate guy, beginning to pee on him while he was clothed. This only made the one having to pee more desperate, making him whine and whimper and shake his body. Jensen really liked the idea of this…almost like the Dominant was marking his territory. Once Dominant was done, he tucked himself back in his pants before leaning down to lift Desperate up. He sat down on a nearby chair and pulled Desperate onto his lap facing him, hand rubbing his bladder and pushing down. Dominant told Desperate he could go finally, right on his lap, and he did, moaning and gasping as he finally went. Jensen copied the URL and sent it to Jared.

**ProfessorTexas:** Watch this one, babe. I really like it.   
 **ProfessorTexas:** And I’ll let you know if you can pee before bed! (;

 

Jared was a little embarrassed at the thought of wetting the bed with Jensen next to him, but at the same time, was pretty turned on by it. He raised an eyebrow when Jensen sent him a link, clearly a porn site, but clicked on it without doubting him. He... was very interested in the idea of it. As long as he was the desperate one, and Jensen was the one peeing on him, because he couldn't imagine it being the other way around. Well, he could, but it wouldn't be nearly as hot... Actually. The idea of Jensen being desperate to pee was pretty hot too. Fuck. He was getting in too deep. 

**harley0719:** I like it too. Do you wanna pee on me, Daddy?   
 **harley0719:** I don't think I would be able to hold it if you did that. But I'd try, I'd try so hard to keep it in for you. 

He swallowed thickly and blushed again at the last message... If Jensen didn't let him go before he went to sleep, he'd definitely wet himself and the bed. But if that was what Jensen wanted... He liked the idea of at least pretending he didn't want to. But he kinda did. He just hoped he'd wake up before it got too cold. 

**harley0719:** Okay. Please let me though, it's embarrassing wetting the bed like a little boy. No matter how good it feels.

 

**ProfessorTexas:** I’d love to pee on you, baby.  
 **ProfessorTexas:** Mark my territory this way everyone else knows that you are mine. 

Jensen just couldn’t help himself when he got possessive, and he knew Jared always loved it. 

**ProfessorTexas:** Haha, Jared you are so cute. If you’re extra good tonight I will let you go (:  
 **ProfessorTexas:** Are you still hard? I want you to take yourself out of your briefs now and touch yourself.

 

**harley0719:** I am yours. All yours. Whether you pee on me or not.  
 **harley0719:** Though I won't protest if you do pee on me. You can pee all fucking over me.  
 **harley0719:** Or in me, if you wanted. Mark me from the inside out. 

Jared chuckled to himself and moved his hand down, pushing his underwear down to his thighs. Of course he was still hard. He was fourteen years old. A little bit of pee couldn't stop him. 

**harley0719:** It's up to you. And I'll let you know tomorrow if I wet the bed. :)   
 **harley0719:** I am, Daddy, feels so good. I still gotta pee and it's making it feel even better. 

 

Jensen groaned when Jared typed that he could pee in him. He didn’t even think about that, or see a video of it. But he knew it had to of been possible. And probably really, really hot.

**ProfessorTexas:** Fuck… Babe, you are killing me.  
 **ProfessorTexas:** I’d love to get you on your knees, kneeling down so pretty after I tie your wrists and ankles with some rope.   
 **ProfessorTexas:** Make you beg so pretty for me to get you drenched.   
 **ProfessorTexas:** I expect a message before you go to school tomorrow, I’ll check my laptop before I leave for my new job. It’d make my day if you say you did….. (;

Jensen let out a shaky breath, shaking his head in disbelief. Jared and Jensen had talked about many things, he couldn’t believe it was escalating to watersports. 

 

Jared squirmed at the idea of that, squeezing the base of his length as he continued to stroke himself. He reached over and picked up his glass of water from the dresser, taking a sip. And then another, and another. He might be drinking a little fast, but he wanted to be desperate. He wanted to tell Jensen he was desperate, and he didn't want to lie. 

**harley0719:** Oh, tie me up. I'd like that. Then I couldn't do anything without you. I couldn't even hold myself.  
 **harley0719:** If I wet myself a little bit like that... would it make you angry, Daddy? I'd try my hardest.   
 **harley0719:** I promise I'll message you to let you know what happens...   
 **harley0719:** But if you don't let me pee tonight, I'll definitely wet the bed. I won't be able to help it. 

Jared was getting more and more turned on as the conversation went on. Yesterday, god, even an hour ago, he would never have imagined this would turn either of them on like this. Him wetting the bed was always an inconvenience, and an embarrassing one at that. But now, it was somehow sexy. 

 

**ProfessorTexas:** I hope you’re still touching yourself, babe. Nice and slow. No cumming until I say.

Jensen felt the need to remind the boy, feeling very on edge himself. He knew he’d be cumming fast once he put his hands on himself.

**ProfessorTexas:** I’d want you to hold it as long as you could, but if you let a little out it wouldn’t make me angry. I’d love to see you all desperate.   
 **ProfessorTexas:** But you better let it go all over me, right on my lap, while I spank you. That’s what Daddy wants really badly right now. 

Jensen’s face was flushed, cock hard and throbbing in his briefs. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. 

 

**harley0719:** Of course I am. And I won't. I'm getting close though.

Speaking of getting close, Jared's bladder was starting to make itself a little more known, too. That always happened to him, once he realized he had to pee it just got worse and worse, faster and faster. Still, he reached over and sipped more of his drink.

**harley0719:** I'm still drinking my water... Even though I'm not thirsty ;)

The thought of sitting on Jensen's lap as he wet himself was turning him on like crazy. Bent over him, trying to hold on as Jensen spanked him... He had to pull his hand away from his cock, feeling like he was about to come. 

**harley0719:** Oh god. I want you to spank me so bad. I'd try to hold it for you, even then, but we both know I'd lose it all over you. But you'd like that, right, Daddy? You'd like me to wet myself all over you.   
 **harley0719:** I want it too. I'd probably come like that too, just from you spanking me and me soaking the both of us.   
 **harley0719:** Only with your permission, of course. 

 

Jensen couldn’t hold back anymore after Jared’s last comments, moving his laptop to rest on his one thigh so he could get to his cock. He teased himself at first, still wanting to drag this out, only tracing his shaft up and down through his briefs. 

**ProfessorTexas:** Babe, you have no idea what you do to me.   
 **ProfessorTexas:** Daddy’s so close to cumming, you are making me lose control.  
 **ProfessorTexas:** Such a sweet, good boy for Daddy. Willing to do everything I say. After you’re done wetting on me and getting your spanking, I’m gonna throw you down on the bed, get between your legs, and start eating you out until you’re hard for me again. You want that, babe? 

 

**harley0719:** Do it, Daddy. Want you to come.   
 **harley0719:** Can I come too? Or do you want me to wait?

His bladder was throbbing now as he stroked himself, quickly getting more and more desperate to pee. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it, he was a little scared he'd pee as soon as he finished. 

**harley0719:** God, I gotta pee so bad, Daddy. I'll wait if you still want me to... But I really gotta go. 

The thought of Jensen eating him out was about to throw him over the edge. Jared wanted Jensen to do it, to make him come over and over, to use him however he pleased. 

**harley0719:** Yes. Please. I'll try to come as much as you want me to... or as little as you want me to.   
 **harley0719:** You can do whatever you want. I'll love everything. 

 

**ProfessorTexas:** Really want to taste you, really want to tongue and finger you open, then slide right inside you and take your virginity with no condom. 

Jensen gripped his cock now, squeezing tight to hold out just a little longer. 

**ProfessorTexas:** Gonna cum right inside you, baby.. Fill you up.

He reached for his lotion now, squirting some on his dominant hand from the nozzle while his other hand pulled his briefs down enough to expose himself. 

**ProfessorTexas:** Babe, cum for me now, cum while Daddy fucks you, please. 

Jensen groaned as he brought his lotioned-hand over to his length, gripping from the base and beginning to thrust his hand up and down. It wasn’t long until Jensen was cumming right on his belly, moaning Jared’s name as he did so. 

 

**harley0719:** Please. Want it. Want everything you have. Please.

He wasn't above begging, he felt like he was dying for Jensen's dick, his mouth, his come, his piss, his spit, his everything. And he'd happily, happily beg if that meant he had a chance to get it. Maybe even in person, one day. A long way from today. 

**harley0719:** Thank you, Daddy. 

As soon as Jensen gave him the go ahead, Jared whined and bit his lip as he came, shooting all over his chest and stomach. He moaned Jensen's name, even more turned on because he knew what name to moan now. But now that he'd finished, the need to pee shot up to about a thousand. He started bouncing again, keeping his hand tightly wrapped around his spent dick to keep it in.

**harley0719:** Fuck.   
 **harley0719:** Fuck fuck fuck. Please can I go now? I really have to.   
 **harley0719:** I'm gonna wet myself. I gotta go so bad.

 

Jensen stared at his computer screen, watching the messages pop up as he caught his breath. 

**ProfessorTexas:** Absolutely not!!! Hold it for Daddy (:   
 **ProfessorTexas:** It's getting late though, babe. I want to be well rested for my first day back tomorrow.   
 **ProfessorTexas:** Message me in the morning and let me know what happens ;p 

Jensen reached for the tissues on his bedside and wiped up the mess, deciding to shower in the morning. 

 

Jared whined, massaging his dick to help himself hold it in. He just had to wait a few hours, until he woke up. He could do it. 

**harley0719:** Okay, Daddy. I'll try.  
 **harley0719:** I hope you have a good first day! I'll tell you what happens when I wake up.

Jared took a deep breath as he turned off his laptop and hesitated before getting up to put it on his desk. He had a pretty weak bladder, embarrassingly enough, and he knew he wouldn't make it to the next day without wetting himself. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, though it took some time since he was starting to get desperate. It hurt to lay on his stomach, which was what he usually did, so he had to sleep on his side. Not as comfortable, but less painful. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen has no self-control and can't help himself, even though his instincts are screaming that Jared is his ninth grade student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in posting! I got very busy with finals and the holidays, but my RP partner and I are back now (:

Jared woke up early the next morning, hours before he usually woke up. He groaned as he rolled over, then jumped up when he realized he was sleeping in like, the middle of the ocean. He'd peed fucking everywhere, he and the bed were soaking wet, and he was glad he still had that cover on his mattress so it wouldn't soak in and ruin it. The humiliation kind of went away after a minute or so, when he remembered this was what Jensen wanted. He'd wanted Jared to wet the bed. That made him feel a lot better, and even a little turned on. He had time to jerk off before school, but no way was he doing that without asking Jensen first. He got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom, thankful that everyone was still asleep since it was five in the morning. No one started waking up until six at the earliest. He pulled the sheets off his bed and threw them in the washer, then went to his computer to let Jensen know what happened.

 **harley0719:** I couldn't hold it. Woke up soaking wet.

He then went to the bathroom to take a shower, feeling cold because pee was dripping down his legs still. He just wanted to finish school already, mainly because he wanted to be able to talk to Jensen again. 

 

Jensen got up extra early for his first day and turned his laptop on, anxious to see if there was a reply yet or not. His face lit up when a message did come through from an hour ago, saying that he did wet the bed. 

 **ProfessorTexas:**  Fuck babe, gonna have to jerk off in the shower now or I won’t be able to properly focus today (;   
**ProfessorTexas:** I’ll talk to you later. Usual time. Have a great day at school.

Jensen typed back fast and hit send, not wanting his shower jerk off session to slow him down. He shut his laptop and went to the bathroom, already naked because that’s how he slept every night. Jensen turned the water on hot and waited for it to get to the temperature he liked, foot beginning to shake as he touched the water to test it. He had to pee and touching water always made him have to go.   
When Jensen stepped into the hot water finally, he gripped his cock and tried to fight the urge to pee, wanting to jerk off first. He thought about Jared, well the Jared he usually pictured when he jerked off thinking about him, waking up in his own piss. He came after a few minutes, and a few minutes after that he was finally able to pee when his erection went down.   
Jensen finished up in the shower and got ready quickly, wanting to get to school early so he could get prepared and get over his nerves. 

 

Jared had been having a long day, and only partly because of the fact that he woke up too early. He'd been tired and grumpy all day, and soon he'd have to deal with a new teacher. He hadn't lied when he'd said he didn't like his old one, but he had already gotten used to her during his few weeks at high school. His English class was last period, and he'd heard good things about him so far, which he guessed was cool. Mr. Ackles, his name was. Apparently. Jared was too grumpy to care. He didn't even look up as he walked into the classroom at the end of the day, didn't even say hi to Chad, who sat right next to him. He just slumped into his desk and dropped his head down, closing his eyes, hoping to take a nap before Mr. Ackles started talking. He didn't want to be at school. He wanted to be home, talking to Jensen. He wanted to hear about Jensen's first day, whether his students were nice, or assholes, or if he wanted to quit already... All of those things were so much more important than being at school. No matter how hot his new teacher supposedly was.

 

Jensen’s day was going better than he thought; his coworkers gave him a big welcome, the students were nice and well-behaved, and he felt so comfortable in front of a class again. He was very at ease, despite the change from college to high school, and most of the students reacted no differently. Many of the females ogled him all class, constantly raising their hands to show off their knowledge, wanting to kiss up to be the teacher’s pet. There was at least one each class. Jensen didn’t mind it, he was used to it, but it didn’t really phase him. He was gay, for starters, and regardless they were way too young. But most importantly, he had Jared…even if Jared was real or not. It was good enough for now, whatever they were.  
As last period was about to start, Jensen began erasing the whiteboard from his previous lesson when students piled in. His last class was 9th grade material, mostly Romeo and Juliet, the Odyssey, Gilgamesh, stuff like that. He finished erasing the last part just as the bell rang. Jensen turned around and smiled at the class, making his way back to his desk to get the attendance sheet.   
“Hi, class. I’m Mr. Ackles. I’m sure you’ve heard about your teacher, it’s unfortunate that she had to resign, so I’ll be your teacher for the remainder of the year,” Jensen scanned the class, watching as some stared blankly, others stared and smiled, while a few didn’t look at him at all. “Looks like everyone is here, so while taking attendance if I pronounce your name wrong, just let me know.”

 

Jared just kinda sat there ignoring everything, until he heard the teacher talk. He instantly perked up at hearing the voice, definitely one of the sexiest voices he'd ever heard, with that slight Texas drawl on some words. When he looked at the man, he gasped. Audibly. It was Jensen, or Jensen had been lying about his picture and this was some model or something. Except it wasn't, this was a teacher, just like ProfessorTexas. He quickly sunk down into his seat, his face bright red. Holy shit. He had only been kidding when he'd said he wanted Jensen to be his teacher. And the man thought Jared was in college, things would definitely be different once he found out Jared was in high school... A freshman, nonetheless. Plus, there was the fact that this man knew Jared peed the bed that morning, whether he knew it was him or not... he knew it. His face heated up even more, impossibly, and he wished he was invisible. 

 

Chad snickered at Jared, having heard his gasp since they sat right next to each other. He leaned over and nudged Jared’s arm. “You alright, dude? Looks like you just creamed your pants or something.”  
Jensen began to read off the names, taking his time and studying each face to try to place the two together. He knew it would be a few weeks before he learned the student’s names, however with high school it would be easier since they meet every single week day. Jensen blushed as he got down to someone named Jared Padalecki, slight smile on his face as he called off the name. He knew it wasn’t his Jared, but just seeing the name made him elated.   
“Jared Padalecki?” He called out with a smile, looking up to see who would answer.

 

Jared glared at Chad and hushed him, slumping as far down as he could. He didn't want Jensen looking at him now, not while he was taking roll. He heard his name out of the mans mouth and, of course, the first thing he thought of was Jensen moaning it the night before. Hopefully. He chewed on his lip and raised a hand. "Here," he said, voice cracking and he looked down to try to hide his bright red face. As if this wasn't already weird enough, his voice had to go and crack on his first word to the man he'd built such a connection with online. 

 

Jensen stared at the boy for a moment, nodding, not wanting to picture this..boy..as his boy. He knew that was wrong, to fetishize this young teenager to be the face of his online Jared. However, a face to a name would be great. Maybe he’d ask Jared for a picture one day soon.  
Jensen continued to read off the list till he got to the end, then progressed by handing out his syllabus, explaining that they’d stay on course for their readings, but wanting to give the students an insight of how he graded things and the future papers he expected to be handed in.   
By the time they got to the end of the syllabus, the bell rang and dismissed the students. Jensen finished the school day with a grin, gathering his belongings and following the last student out.

 

Jared spent the whole class avoiding looking at Jensen, not wanting to look anywhere near him, so he barely even noticed the way the man stared at him. When he got home, he didn't even touch his computer, which he knew he'd normally rush to it to talk to Jensen. It was so... awkward now The whole thing was ruined, even if Jensen didn't actually know it was him. Jared didn't care. Jared knew. And what was he supposed to do, ask about his first day? Tell Jensen how hot his new teacher was, who just happened to be him? No. Of course he couldn't do that. But maybe he should at least... No, he wasn't going to talk to Jensen because he knew he'd get sucked in and it'd be bad and wrong. But more importantly, he knew if he told Jensen who he was, he'd lose him forever and probably have to transfer out of his class and he didn't want to do all that. So instead, he'd just disappear. That was fine. He could keep away from his computer for a few days. Jensen would probably get over him by then anyway. 

 

Jensen rushed home, anxious to talk to Jared about his first day back. He knew Jared would be excited, would want to hear every detail. A frown took over his face when he opened his computer and logged on to the instant messenger, seeing Jared wasn’t online. Jensen opened up a chat window anyways, knowing the message would go through when Jared finally logged on.

 **ProfessorTexas:** Hey baby! I had such a great first day, can’t wait to tell you about it.  
**ProfessorTexas:** Hope your day was just as great.

He sent the messages and took his laptop with him into the kitchen. His volume was on high so whenever Jared did reply, Jensen would hear it. Jensen began to cook dinner, pathetically enough checking his laptop every now and then to make sure he didn’t miss his boy. Maybe Jared was taking a nap, or maybe he got held up at class or something. 

By the time night time rolled around and Jared still hadn’t answered, Jensen couldn’t help but worry a little bit. He’d only been talking to Jared for a few weeks, but this was not normal. Jared went online and they talked every day since they met, but now he hadn’t even signed on. 

 **ProfessorTexas:** Where are you? ):  
**ProfessorTexas:** It’s been all day, I miss you.   
**ProfessorTexas:** Did I do something wrong? Are you frightened after yesterday? I’m sorry.  
**ProfessorTexas:** We don’t have to talk about watersports ever again if you didn’t like it.

Jensen shut his laptop by 10 PM, deciding he didn’t want to blow up Jared’s laptop with too many notifications and come off clingy. He didn’t touch it for the rest of the night despite how tempted he was to check for any updates.

 

Jared spent the whole night upset about not talking to Jensen, worrying about everything. He couldn't even sleep, just thought about how Jensen would hate him. But as he closed his eyes, at maybe 2 AM, he remembered the way Jensen had looked at him in class. He had looked... happy. Like just the name Jared brought him joy. Like, maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be completely disgusted to find that the boy, him, was the same guy he'd been talking to for weeks. By morning, Jared had gotten maybe three hours sleep total, and felt like a zombie all day in class. By the last period, when he saw Jensen, his guilt was eating him up. He still hadn't looked at his laptop or his messages, and he hoped Jensen wasn't too upset about it. Maybe today he'd try to talk to the man in person, just even a hello. He smiled as he walked into class, a little awkward, but hoping he looked okay enough that Jensen, or Mr. Ackles, wouldn't suspect anything was wrong. "Afternoon, sir," he muttered as he walked past the man’s desk to get to his own, his face a little flushed. Part of that was just because his teacher was so freakin' hot, he was gorgeous, the most attractive man he'd ever seen. And he wanted him to like him as him, not just as a random guy online.

 

Jensen checked his laptop one more time the next morning before leaving for work. The day felt longer, mostly because he kept thinking about his damn laptop, knowing he was unable to check it until he got home. Thankfully, last period rolled around, and the fact that there was only forty more minutes until he’d get to leave helped him relax a little.   
Jensen sat at his desk as he waited for the bell to ring for the start of class, absentmindedly chewing on his nail, until one of the students walked by his desk and called him sir. His eyes shot up, seeing it was Jared who called him that. Jared was one of the few of his students that he remembered, only because of the name.   
Jensen gulped as he watched the boy walk to his seat, trying not to pay any mind to the comment. His Jared used to call him sir, back when they first started talking. Before they discovered daddy kink was a huge thing for them. It was just a big coincidence, and this kid was just trying to be nice and polite. That’s all.   
Jensen stayed seated for a few minutes after the bell rang; the comment from the kid made his body react. Not to this Jared, but to his Jared, thinking back on some of their first conversations together. His heart ached slightly, the fact that Jared had possibly moved on to someone else refreshing in his mind.   
“Alright class,” Jensen began, standing up and walking over to the board to begin his lesson.

 

Jared was still blushing when he got to his desk. He hadn't even really meant to call him sir, it just.. came out. Like from before, when he used to call him sir all the time online. It was probably weird, Jensen was probably uncomfortable hearing it out of a kid like Jared's mouth. But then the man stood up, and Jared couldn't help but glance at his crotch... and wow, okay, no, Jensen was definitely not uncomfortable with it. Well, maybe he was, but not in the way Jared had thought. He could see the outline of his dick, thick and maybe half hard, and Jared's mouth watered. God, fuck, he wanted it. And, well, that answered that. He wasn't going to just let this die, not if he could help it. He'd just have to be as sexy as he could in real life to keep Jensen reacting like that. Though he told himself he still wouldn't talk to him online, at least... not for a while. Jensen would be fine anyway, he really looked like that, and Jared would bet actual money Jensen had at least a billion people on him at any given moment. He'd heard the girls talk about him around school, and seen them flirt with him. Outside of school had to be the same way, with men and women, Jensen could get anyone he wanted. He didn't need his fourteen year old student, too. He listened to Jensen talk and teach and was hanging on his every word, even asked a question or two, just to get Jensen to look at him. Because holy crap, the feeling of Jensen's attention on him. It was addicting. It was like heat rushed through him, blood shooting straight down. He wanted all of Jensen's attention, everything he had to give, Jared wanted it. 

 

Luckily once Jensen got into the lesson, his mind was focused on something else, not noticing some of the students staring at his crotch in the beginning. The class seemed really engaged in the readings for the day, proving they did the reading for homework. Whenever Jared would raise his hand, or whenever he’d catch the boy staring at him, a blush would form on his cheeks. Jensen knew it was ridiculous, and wrong, but he missed his Jared so much that it didn’t hurt to just pretend, did it? The forty minutes fly by, but now the dreaded end of the day approached him. On the surface he wanted to go home and check his laptop, yeah, but something deep down told him Jared wouldn’t be on today either. He sat down at his desk once the bell rang, smiling and saying goodbye to his students as they walked out to go home.

 

Jared loved how passionate Jensen was about his lesson, it made him actually care about the class, and what he was saying, and. He was only a little distracted about how hot his new teacher was. Only a little bit. He still could pay attention to what he was saying. When the bell rang, his mind was racing at the different things he could say to him. He usually ran right out of class whenever it was out, but now, he took his time putting everything into his backpack, approaching Jensen's desk. He could see how tired the man looked, and it was hardly even physical, it looked like he was just emotionally tired. And sad, too, even though he was smiling at each of his students, his smile didn't seem to reach his eyes, and it made Jared feel even guiltier for not talking to him the night before. Even though he knew it was the right decision. "Are you okay, Mr. Ackles?" he asked quietly, biting his bottom lip. 

 

Jensen looked at Jared, staring at him silently for a few seconds too long to make it awkward. He cleared his throat and fixed his posture, sitting up straight in his chair.   
“Yeah, bud,” he responded with a sweet smile. He wasn’t about to vent to a 14 year old boy about how his internet boyfriend practically dumped him. “How are you adjusting to the teacher change? Am I doing a good job?” Jensen asked innocently. “I know it’s only my second day, but I’m still curious.” He pressed, trying to make conversation with the student. He never liked being one of those teachers who didn’t care about their students, who only did this for a paycheck. He loved his job and he loved helping people. All of his favorite teachers in grade school were always interactive and chatty with him, which kept him intrigued and helped him work harder, knowing that he mattered.

 

Jared continued chewing on his lip, keeping eye contact with his teacher before looking away with a small smile, blushing again. "You're doing great. Our old teacher sucked," he told him, glancing back up at his face again. "She was a ugly and mean old lady. You're a... Well," he said, smiling widely now. "You're not hard to look at like she was." He got a little closer to Jensen, leaning on his desk. "How do you like it so far? You've been looking for a job for a while, right? Was it worth it, moving here?" It didn't occur to him that these were things he and Jensen had talked about online. Not things Jensen had disclosed in class. 

 

Jensen laughed awkwardly and shook his head. “That’s not very nice now, is it?” He asked, raising his eyebrows as he speculated the boy. Jensen stayed entirely still as his student leaned down, eyes wide at his words. Jared was….definitely hitting on him. And the more he spoke, the more Jensen stared. How did this boy know this stuff? The thought flashed across his consciousness briefly, but he knew it was ridiculous. What the hell were the odds? But how could this kid possibly know he was out of work and just moved. “How do you…know that….?” Jensen asked cautiously, sitting back to move away so the two weren’t so close. 

 

Jared's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said, and quickly straightened up. "I, uh. I mean." He cleared his throat. "You probably didn't already live here, right? We're kind of a small town, no reason for you to be here unless you're working here." That made sense. He hoped. "And... I dunno. Like I said. No reason to be here. Kind of a coincidence if you did already live here, but you said... Never mind. Anyway. My mom's probably here, I should get going. See you tomorrow, sir," he said, rushing out the door before Jensen could say another word. 

 

Jensen didn’t say anything and let the boy leave. That was….really weird… What were the odds this was his Jared? That he called him sir, that he knew his situation, and that he was practically hitting on the man a minute ago? Jensen stayed at his desk, trying to make sense of it, before he finally left and went home.  
Jensen checked his laptop; still nothing, but he was kind of weirded out so he didn’t send anything. While he was on his laptop later watching porn before bed, his attention was still drawn towards waiting for a notification. He sighed when he was done jerking off, seeing nothing even though it was 11 at night. This was a really weird coincidence. And the next day during last period, he barely looked at Jared, he was afraid to, even. This Jared was a cute kid, really cute, but he didn’t want to think it. Didn’t want to entertain the fact. Jared was underage, and his student. Double no-no.

 

Jared was in a crappy mood again that day and the next day. He'd screwed up too bad, now Jensen would be weirded out by him, probably. He probably needed to stop thinking of him as Jensen, he wasn't really Jensen to him anymore. He was Mr. Ackles. And Mr. Ackles refused to look at him the whole period, and it just bummed him out even more. He mumbled his goodbye, and finally, that night, he opened up his laptop again, seeing several messages from Jensen, but none from that day or the day before. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before starting to type.

 **harley0719:** I'm sorry. Something came up.   
**harley0719:** You didn't do anything wrong, okay? I'm sorry. It's my fault.  
**harley0719:** I miss you. 

He felt himself start to choke up at that, and quickly wiped his eyes to get rid of the tears. Jared really did miss Jensen, he felt empty without talking to him every day. But that would be gone now anyway, since he was his teacher now. 

 

Jensen didn’t see the messages until an hour after they were sent when he went to look something up. Since he got home from work that day, he ignored his laptop entirely. Of course when the messages came through, his heart rate sped up, unable to help it. He stared at the screen, thinking of what to say, at a loss for words.

 **ProfessorTexas:** Why did you just disappear?

Jensen knew he shouldn’t pry, but his curiosity got the better of him. Plus, he shared a lot about his personal life with Jared, which he was thinking now was a stupid move. 

 

Jared stared at Jensen's message for a whole twenty minutes before finally starting to type. And even then, he kept typing and retyping, changing what he wanted to say, over and over. Because, in the end, he really didn't know what he wanted to say to him. He had no excuse that he could give. 

 **harley0719:** I'm sorry. I didn't want to.

Maybe he could just... distract Jensen somehow. Change the subject. They didn't have to talk about this anymore, right?

 **harley0719:** Are you mad at me?   
**harley0719:** I'm sorry, Daddy. I really am...  
**harley0719:** I haven't touched myself since the night I did with you. When I wet the bed. Missed you too much. 

Well, that and he felt guilty for lying to him, he hadn't even felt like it. Now, though, in front of his screen again, talking to Jensen, it felt normal. Okay, even. 

 

Jensen groaned when a reply was finally sent back, biting his lip. This boy was good, TOO good.

 **ProfessorTexas:** Daddy is very mad, and very upset.   
**ProfessorTexas:** So upset that I came without you last night.

He knew it sounded silly, but he’s been cumming multiple times a week with Jared since they met, rarely jerking off unless they had cyber sex. Maybe Jensen was a fool, could be easily manipulated. But right now he didn’t care about his pride, Jared was back. His Jared, not the kid Jared from class. Although that was still a possibility in the back of his mind. 

 

Jared grinned to himself. Jensen going with it was a good sign, a really good sign. So good, that Jared didn't even mind that Jensen had jerked off without him. It was to be expected, after all, Jared had left him for days. He shifted to get comfortable enough to reply, this time, a lot faster. 

 **harley0719:** I'm so sorry, Daddy. What can I do for you to forgive me?   
**harley0719:** I'll keep going, if that's what you want. Won't come for as long as you want.   
**harley0719:** Or I'll do it as many times as you want. I'll do anything. 

His dick was already taking an interest, but he wouldn't do anything without Jensen's permission.

 

Jensen got more comfortable where he was on the couch, laying down to relax as he got into what he knew was a conversation that would progress to jerking off.

 **ProfessorTexas:** You are not cumming tonight. At all. Understand?  
**ProfessorTexas:** What I do want is for you to send me a sexy picture.  
**ProfessorTexas:** You nice and hard, gripping yourself. Want to see how hard you are for me all the time.

Jensen didn’t let himself ask for a picture with his face in it, not consciously however, because he knew somewhere deep down inside that this was Jared from school. His instincts screamed it at him since the day before. But his conscious mind didn’t let him believe it because he knew things would have to end if it was the 14 year old freshman in his class.

 

Jared frowned. Jensen wasn't asking for a picture of his face... At least not yet. But he knew it'd go there eventually. And he knew that would screw everything up. 

 **harley0719:** Yes, Daddy. 

He swallowed thickly as he pushed his boxers down his thighs, pulling his phone out to get the right angle for this, he absolutely didn't want his face in the picture. The problem with this was he wasn't sure how hairy real eighteen year old boys were, but Jared was sure he wasn't there yet. He had some pubes, obviously, in fact he had a decent amount... But it wasn't like, thick and long the way he always saw other men's. He would get there one day, and he looked forward to it. But for now... He emailed the picture to himself, then sent it to Jensen though IM. 

 **harley0719:** I'm so hard already, just thinking about you. Is that good? Is it okay?   
**harley0719:** If we're sending pictures now, do you... Can I see yours? 

 

Jensen was already half hard since Jared logged on and called him daddy, so once the picture came through he quickly grew harder. Jensen opened the picture so it was bigger, taking in all the details. He was a particular kind of guy, very observant in most cases. So of course with Jared’s dick he’d be no different. Jared was smaller than him, which was no issue since Jensen topped anyways. The boy had to be 5 or 6 inches, clearly still growing. But so fucking hot none the less. Jared had the perfect amount of pubes, not too much but not too little. His pubic hair was a dark brown, confirming he was brunette. Leg hair minimal. And he had a few little moles on his cock, he could make out a few under the light patch of pubes as well. 

 **ProfessorTexas:** Fuck, baby. I’m nearly drooling.  
**ProfessorTexas:** So sexy. Daddy missed you so much.

Jensen quickly grabbed his phone that was on the coffee table, moving the laptop to pull his pants down too. He hadn’t shaved in a week, so his pubes were very evident. His pubic hair was light brown with a hint of orange, the same as his beard on the rare occasions he grew it out. And his freckles were everywhere. He snapped a picture of him gripping himself, hand nothing compared to his length. Jensen emailed the picture to himself and sent it in the instant message, anxious and eager.

 

Jared moaned aloud when he got the picture of Jensen. Holy fucking shit, it was so much better than he'd imagined... and he'd imagined it a lot. It was even bigger than he'd guessed it'd be from what he'd seen through Jensen's pants in class, and Jared had to wipe his mouth because he really was drooling. He wanted it in his mouth, right fucking now. 

 **harley0719:** I wanna suck it, please, Daddy. I bet I could come just from tasting you.   
**harley0719:** Would you let me? I'd drop to my knees for you anytime you wanted. All the time.   
**harley0719:** I'd take anything you gave me. Your precome, your come, your pee... Fuck. I want it so bad.

He was touching himself lightly, he knew he wasn't allowed to come, and he didn't even care. He just needed some relief. And he was pretty sure he'd be perfectly happy just knowing Jensen came. And he'd definitely be happy if Jensen came in him or on him... Maybe both. 

 **harley0719:** Wish I could just crawl under your desk and suck you off while you were teaching. No one would even have to know, unless you gave it away. You could come straight down my throat and I'd swallow every drop. No evidence. 

 

“Fucking christ,” Jensen cursed out loud, head rolling back against the arm of the couch in defeat, trying to regather himself. Jared was coming at him full force, pulling out the big guns that he knew would make Jensen tremble and break apart. He was so riled up, emotions all over the place the past two days, that it felt good to get this out in a sexual way. Almost like cyber-hate-sex, if that was even a thing.

 **ProfessorTexas:** You are such a dirty fucking slut.

Jensen nearly growled at the statement as he typed it, hitting send anxiously.

 **ProfessorTexas:** I’d let you do it too. Your ass and your mouth are mine, whenever I want to use them. And right now I really want to use them.  
**ProfessorTexas:** Throw you down on the bed, pull your pants down, and spank you bright red.   
**ProfessorTexas:** I'd tie your arms to the head board, move up so your head is between my legs so I could fuck your little mouth. For as long as I want, because your mouth is mine.

 

Jared whined quietly, trying to keep the volume low since he knew his parents were downstairs. But he was so turned on, just like he always was when it came to Jensen. His guilt wasn't even really bothering him now, or maybe it was and he was just too turned on to care. 

 **harley0719:** I am, Daddy. I'm your dirty slut.   
**harley0719:** Everything I have belongs to you. Use me however you want.   
**harley0719:** Except tonight, I can't promise I can touch myself there, since I'm not allowed to come. I might not be able to help it. I mean, now that I've seen what I'm getting ready for, I don't know if I can control myself. 

He was absolutely sure he could come untouched in about a million different ways with Jensen, probably even just kissing him would do it. Feeling that barely-there scruff against his lips, those deep green eyes looking right into and through him, and, oh fuck, those hands. He'd seen Jensen's hands in person now, he knew exactly how thick they were. 

 **harley0719:** If it was you, though, I could handle it. I'd control myself just to be able to keep feeling your thick fingers in me. Want them so bad, Daddy, want all of you. I wish you could just fuck me already. 

 

 **ProfessorTexas:** No touching at all, either.   
**ProfessorTexas:** And you’re lucky I can’t fuck you right now either, because I would not be nice. Not at all.

Jensen bit his lip, trying not to imagine the boy from class, but he couldn’t help it. The image of the boy would not leave his mind no matter how hard he tried, so instead he tried to focus on the picture Jared just sent him, only the lower half with no face. 

 

Jared pulled his hand away, clenching his fist and sliding it under his leg to keep himself from touching at all. 

 **harley0719:** :(   
**harley0719:** Not even a little bit?

He imagined Jensen fucking him hard, using him and doing everything he wanted, all while not allowing Jared to come. That, of course, just made him even harder, and wanting to come even more. 

 **harley0719:** Would you spank me? Hold me down so hard I get bruises on my wrists? 

 

 **ProfessorTexas:** No, babe. No touching even a little bit.  
**ProfessorTexas:** Of course I’m going to spank you. Bad boys always get spankings.  
**ProfessorTexas:** I’d bend you over my desk and handcuff your wrists behind your back. THEN I’ll spank you.

Okay, that was taking it too far. But Jensen was so turned on he couldn’t help it.

 

Jared was both amused and turned on at that. He let the amused side out, though, seeing as he wasn't allowed to touch himself. He still squirmed, though, so turned on it was getting hard to keep his hands off himself. 

 **harley0719:** Handcuff me, huh?   
**harley0719:** You keep handcuffs in your classroom? Where?

 

 **ProfessorTexas:** That’s none of your business, Jared.  
**ProfessorTexas:** I’m not your teacher :p

At least he really really fucking hoped he wasn’t. His logical reasoning screamed this at him, but freshman Jared popped into his mind again, and his cock twitched in response. Jensen sighed, frustrated, agitated. He had no idea what to do. It was all probably just a coincidence…. but he couldn’t shake the feeling.

 

Jared was going to risk everything here, but he had to. He had to know if Jensen would be freaked out, or if it'd turn him on even more... Or possibly both. 

 **harley0719:** Maybe I am. You don't know.  
**harley0719:** You've seen my cock, not my face. I could easily be one of your students. 

Luckily, with the way he worded it, if Jensen flipped he could always say it was a joke. It didn't have to be him telling him this for real. Not yet. Maybe not ever. 

 

Jensen froze, staring at the screen, heart racing. If this was freshman Jared, he knew it was Jensen. From his profile picture. Jensen gulped, going to type multiple times, but stopping himself when he went to do it. Instead he settled on keeping this a fantasy. It was safer that way.

 **ProfessorTexas:** Oh, you want to pretend to be my student tonight, hmm?

That was definitely safe, could have totally passed as a misunderstanding on his own end. 

 **ProfessorTexas:** I’m down with that, baby. 

 

Jared laughed out loud, shaking his head. God, Jensen was in denial... Maybe that was a good thing, but it was most likely bad. It meant he'd hate Jared if he ever found out. Oh well.

 **harley0719:** Of course, Daddy. What else would I mean?  
**harley0719:** I can wear a skirt for you, a pretty plaid skirt, like the girls have to wear at my school.   
**harley0719:** That way, I can bend right over for you and you can fuck me or spank me right when class gets out. Instant access to my ass. 

 

Jensen could hardly focus on the uniformed school comment, all he could think about was Jared in a skirt. His cock would be right there right under the fabric, which he knew his boy would wear the shortest skirt, of course. If he knew anything about Jared, it’s that he was filthy, almost as filthy as himself. Into everything and down for anything.

 **ProfessorTexas:** Skirt, with thigh high socks.  
**ProfessorTexas:** I’d love to get you some nice little panties, girl panties. And look up your skirt during class, call you up to the board, hold you after class so I can lift up that skirt and shove my dick right inside.   
**ProfessorTexas:** Did I mention you’d have a nice little plug up your ass during class? This way you’ll be nice and stretched for daddy.

 

Jared's cock was throbbing again, insisting that Jared gave it some attention, but still he refused. He wouldn't go against Jensen's orders, no matter what. Even if it gave him blue balls. He would do it for Jensen, and he'd even thank him for it. 

 **harley0719:** Oh, of course. I'd never dream of wearing a school skirt without panties and thigh high socks.   
**harley0719:** I'd make sure to bend over for you, too, whenever possible. I'd make it so easy for you to see up my skirt... And you know, my dick would be leaking for you. My panties would be all wet, just like a girls.   
**harley0719:** And, yes, of course I'd wear a plug for you. But you gotta buy it for me though. I'm not old enough to do it myself. :(

 

Jensen gasped at Jared’s comment about his panties getting wet for him, his desire built up to the point where he couldn’t resist any more. He gripped his cock and began typing with one hand.

 **ProfessorTexas:** Fuck, baby…. Can’t hold back any longer.  
**ProfessorTexas:** Stroking myself, thinking about fucking your little boy pussy, all wet and so tight for Daddy. Gonna cum right in that pussy.

Jensen held off his orgasm until he was done typing then opened up the picture Jared sent him, picturing his dick stuffed into a pink pattern thong, leaking and wet. Jensen nearly cried as he came on his stomach, out of breath and sated. 

 

 **harley0719:** Fill me up, Daddy. Wanna feel you deep inside me. Want your come to drip out of me for days.   
**harley0719:** Or, even better, plug me back up afterwards. Keep it in me. 

Jared bit his lip, imagining Jensen coming, the man probably came fucking everywhere. And Jared was hungry for it. 

 **harley0719:** Show me? I wanna see what I don't get to swallow. 

 

 **ProfessorTexas:** Fine, but only because you had such a great idea of plugging yourself back up after I cum in you ;p

Jensen grabbed his phone again and held it above his body. It was on the front camera so he could see what exactly was in the shot. Didn't hurt to include some of his face, at least his mouth. He snapped the shot, which perfectly included his still hard cock, belly covered in cum, his chest, and his lips. Jensen studied the picture before emailing to it himself again and then sending it in the instant message.

 

Jared didn't say anything when Jensen sent the picture. He just sat there, staring, for what felt like an hour. He knew those lips, he knew them. He stared at them every day when Mr. Ackles lectured him. And, of course, he'd known the whole time this was Mr. Ackles, but this... it was like it confirmed it. Any doubt he'd had (and trust him, he'd tried any excuse he could think of) was washed away. 

 **harley0719:** You've got a great mouth, Daddy.  
**harley0719:** And the most beautiful dick I've ever seen. 

He was barely even looking at his dick, though, which was kinda weird. He loved dicks, he loved Jensen's dick. But.. his mouth. 

 

 **ProfessorTexas:** Thanks, baby. I gotta clean up and go to bed. Chat tomorrow? 

Jensen licked over his lips, waiting for Jared's reply, reaching for tissues to wipe his stomach up. 

 

Jared sighed. He was still hard and it was starting to be a little uncomfortable. But he'd do what Jensen asked, even if he wanted to get off right fucking now. 

 **harley0719:** Yep. See you tomorrow, Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just wanted to point out that I am so annoyed by the multiple spaces between the replies. I tried to spread it out enough so that it didn't get confusing with the messaging back and forth. In future chapters, I will change the way I space it when I post. Sorry if it annoyed anyone else!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared owns up to who he is, while Jensen can't resist for long.

The next day, Jensen couldn't bring himself to look at his student Jared. He felt too guilty, too dirty. And not the good kind, not the kind that he liked. He stayed seated at his desk, a new habit he was forming, as he said goodbye to every student as they walked out. However when Jared was approaching, he couldn't help but look away, ashamed. Even though it possibly wasn't even this Jared, he still felt shame.

Jared had been working himself up all day to tell Jensen who he was, but then when he got to last period, his teacher wouldn't even look at him. It brought him down, made him feel even worse for everything. He had to tell him. Once class was out and everyone had left, Jared walked up to the man's desk. "M-Mr. Ackles?" He stared at the ground, his face red. "You know. Right? That's why... Why you can't even look at me." 

The picture Jared sent him last night popped into his head, causing him to blush and feel even worse. He put his head in his hands and let out a heavy sigh.   
"What do you mean?" Jensen asked, looking up at the boy when he gained back some courage. There was still the chance this wasn't online Jared, but his entire body reacted to the fact it was; his heart was nearly stopped in his chest, stomach dropping as he looked into the boy's eyes.

Jared kept eye contact with the other for a moment, then blushed again, staring down at his shoes. "It's my dog." He said. "I never told you where the name came from. It's my dog. Harley. And my birthday, July 19th." There was no way either of them could deny it now. "I'm sorry I didn't... I know I lied and it was stupid, but you're the nicest person I've ever met. And you never treated me like a kid and always acted like I was sexy. Everyone always treats me like a kid and no one... I mean. Look at me." He gestured at his body, still skinny with the tiniest bit of baby fat on his face. He was the shortest in his family by far, not even six feet tall yet, but his mom always said he'd shoot up one of these days. "But we- we can stop now. If you want. I won't bother you anymore.”

Jensen just stared at Jared as he spoke, feeling his leg shaking in agitation. This was horrible, probably the worst situation he'd ever been in. Here was Jared, not only was he a 14 year old, but he was his student. Not only would he lose his job but he'd go to jail too. He'd never be able to teach again. But on the other hand this was _Jared_ , his Jared, the person he could have fallen in love with. Jensen's lip quivered in both anger and sadness, shaking his head at the boy. "Get out." 

Jared's eyes widened and then filled with tears, because as much as he'd been expecting it to go something like this, he had hoped it wouldn't. He kept telling himself that Jensen was different, he wouldn't hurt him... Which was obviously a mistake, since now Jared could actually feel his heart breaking, and without a word, he turned and quickly walked out of the classroom. He couldn't deal. He would have never thought Jensen, his _Daddy_ , could be that cruel. When he got home, he just laid in bed and cried his eyes out, and then he realized. He couldn't even show his face there again, he couldn't look at Jensen and he didn't want to think about Jensen avoiding looking at him, and so for the next several days, Jared left before last period. He'd never in his life skipped school, never wanted to, but fortunately one of his best friends, Chad, hung out with him. 

Jensen wasn't shocked at all when Jared didn't show up for class the next day. But by the time the weekend rolled around, he figured the boy would come back the Monday. By Wednesday when there still was no Jared, Jensen had to do something. He wasn't going to let Jared fail his class, and if he was being honest with himself, he did miss the boy. During his lunch break the next day, Jensen went onto the school computer, logging into his attendance software. Jensen was able to look at any other students attendance this way, so he typed in 'Padalecki, Jared' and clicked on his name. He could see that Jared attended every single class the past four school days except his. Jensen sighed and clicked on Jared's current class, 5th period, looking at where the class was located and who the teacher was. It was Algebra with Mr. Lopez, located on the second floor in class 2510. Jensen finished his lunch quickly and made his way upstairs to the class. He knocked on the door before opening it. "Hey, sorry Mr. Lopez, but can I please talk to Jared?”

Jared had been zoning out, like usual, when he heard the door open. Like anytime a door opened in a classroom, all eyes were on it, staring at Jensen, and then when he spoke, they all turned to Jared. He sunk down in his seat, hoping Lopez would say no... no such luck. Everyone loved Jensen, which meant that teachers would happily let him interrupt their classes. Jared slowly walked out, keeping his head down. He was probably going to get yelled at or something. As soon as the door closed and they were alone, Jared started talking. "I tried to transfer out of your class, okay? But it's too late. I can't now. So I'm sorry," he said, voice cracking on the last word. Fuck. He didn't want to cry again, he'd cried enough about this. 

Jensen sighed as Jared spoke, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. “Listen, I don’t want you to fail my class. You missed four days of work, and it’s a lot. I know you’re a very bright student, and I know that things….” he pursed his lips, trying to think of what to say. A part of him was really hurt it had to come to this. Jared had such an effect on him through the internet, he couldn’t even imagine how it would be in person. But he could lose his job and go to jail. “I know that things can’t ever be the same, but let’s just forget anything even happened for the sake of your education and my career. You can make up your lost time by staying after class for detention today and tomorrow.”

"I don't care," Jared said softly. Listening to Jensen talk about how this could screw them up... It wouldn't. Jared would make sure no one found out, ever. He looked at Jensen, more determined now. "I'm not forgetting what happened between us, and you won't either. I know you, Jensen. You wouldn't just... You couldn't just forget me." He decided to twist things around then, maybe if he acted less awkward, then Jensen would take him seriously. Except he wasn't exactly sure he could pull off being sexy in person... He'd try. Jared tilted his chin down and looked up at the man, smiling as flirtatiously as he could. "I haven't come yet, you know. Been waiting for your permission..." he bit his lip. "Daddy." 

Chills shot through Jensen’s body, goosebumps forming on his skin as Jared was definitely flirting with him. The ‘daddy’ nearly killed him, feeling his body beginning to react. Jensen stood up straight, tall at his full height, looking down at Jared. “I’ll see you in class,” Jensen said, voice stern and dark, before turning around and walking away. Jared was going to kill him. Just by existing. He didn’t know how he was going to make it through. 

Jared smirked and watched Jensen leave. God, he was sexy, and he liked Jared, even like this, he could tell. That whole thing, Jared noticed Jensen's shiver, his goosebumps, the slight blush that colored his cheeks. He'd liked it. Jared smiled to himself the whole next period, and the rest of the day, too, then made sure he was a couple minutes late to Jensen's class. Just because he wanted Jensen's eyes on him. "Sorry, sir. I had to go to the bathroom," he said, offering an innocent smile. His excuse was complete bullshit. He'd made sure to not go to the bathroom since Jensen had come to see him in his other class, he just wanted Jensen's mind there. So that he'd definitely notice that Jared had to go. 

Jensen felt very agitated when class started and Jared didn’t show up. He couldn’t think about what to do now since he had to teach, but he decided he’d do anything to reach out to Jared after class. He’d go and talk to a guidance counselor himself if he had to. He turned around from the board when he heard the door open, eyes landing on Jared walking in. He stopped mid sentence and stared at Jared intently. Sir. Bathroom. “Nice of you to join us finally, Jared. Sit down and open your book. Turn to page 394,” Jensen muttered before getting back into his lesson, turning around to finish his writing on the board. Class passed quickly, giving no attention to Jared unless the boy raised his hand or answered a question. When the bell rang, Jensen sat at his desk like he normally did. “Jared. Detention. Stay after class,” Jensen said loudly enough for Jared to hear over the cluster of students gathering their stuff and leaving. He knew the boy knew to stay, but he felt the need to remind him, to almost embarrass him in front of his classmates for misbehaving. 

Jared picked up his stuff, making sure to bend over and practically shove his ass in Jensen's face, even from across the room. He moved to the desk right in front of Jensen, then sat on top of it and watched all the kids leave. His knee was bouncing the whole time, because now he was feeling the need to pee, though there was no way he was going. "Are you gonna punish me, Daddy?" he asked once the room was empty besides the two of them, biting his lip to hide his smile. "I was pretty bad, skipping your class the last few days." 

Jensen leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the corner of his desk so he could relax, just staring at the boy. “Nice try. Sit down properly,” he ordered, holding eye contact intensely. “I want silence. For half an hour. Just sit at your desk. No phone. And think about how upset you’ve made me.”

Jared shivered, arousal running through his entire body. "Yes, Daddy," he said, smirking as he slid into the chair. "Sorry, Daddy." He didn't sound sorry at all, though. His legs went from bouncing up and down to fanning in and out, and after a minute or so, he whimpered quietly, wanting Jensen to watch him squirm and enjoy it. 

Jensen groaned and let his head fall back. He tried to think of anything to say, just staring at the ceiling since his head was still hanging backwards. After what was probably five minutes of silence, Jensen looked up again and his eyes went right to Jared, seeing him start to squirm. Jensen’s lip twitched, just watching him act all anxious. “Is there an issue, Jared?” Jensen finally asked after another minute, irritation evident in his voice. 

Jared whined again. "Yes, Daddy," he replied, his thighs tightly pressed together now. He did have to go, and pretty bad, but he was overdoing it just a little. He'd liked it before, to the point that he made Jared wet the bed... And secretly, Jared kinda wanted Jensen to wet himself now, too. "I gotta pee," he said, reaching down to pinch the tip of his dick quickly before letting go again. "Can I go pee, Daddy?" 

Jensen groaned again, more loudly this time, sitting up abruptly and putting his head in his hands. “You are killing me. This isn’t really fair, Jared. And you know it.” His head was screaming at him to drop everything with Jared and tell him to leave. But his cock was half hard, which made his judgement a little cloudy, made his morals and self-control sink a little lower. 

Jared looked down and bit his lip harder, not wanting Jensen to see how much he was enjoying this. "I'm not doing anything, Daddy! I just...  I gotta pee real bad." It was getting worse by the minute, too. He'd had a whole bottle of water before coming into Jensen's class, then all during class he'd sipped at another bottle, plus the two he had before. He usually went to the bathroom several times during the day, but today he'd only been once after second period. "I really gotta go... Oh, fuck, Daddy, please," he moaned. Grabbing himself again, squeezing the tip of his dick hard.

“You are…” Jensen trembled, feeling any will power he had slipping away quicker and quicker. Jensen forced himself to look at Jared, to watch him get all antsy and anxious. He needed to see his boy all desperate. Jensen got up from his desk, clearing off the few things he had on it. Luckily it wasn’t much. “Stand up and come here. Bend over my desk. Now.” Jensen was demanding this, there was no room for negotiation, and he knew Jared wouldn’t try to negotiate anyways. 

A loud, desperate moan came out of Jared's mouth, and he scrambled up, rushing to do as Jensen asked. As he bent over the desk, he realized what a giant mistake that was, the hard wood was pressing right against his bladder and it made him squirm even more, wiggling his ass right in front of Jensen, unintentionally this time. "Oh god, please, _please_ ,” he begged, not even sure what he was begging for. He had to pee, he'd been so worked up for days, he was dying to come, and Jensen was finally, finally doing what he'd wanted from the beginning. "I'm gonna- Daddy. I gotta go," he whined. 

Jensen walked over to the door and shut it, making sure to lock it. His heart was beating out of his fucking chest, he was so nervous, but as he walked back to Jared something took over him. He was oddly satisfied, the sight of Jared bent over was enough to make him want to rub himself till he came in his pants, even though the boy was completely clothed head to toe in his school uniform. “No,” Jensen responded sternly, walking over to the side of his desk close to Jared. He looked down at the boy, licking over his lips. “You’ve been a real bad boy. Driving me crazy. Disappearing. Flirting with me. Having the audacity to follow through with a dick pic, after you knew who I was. Misbehaving,” Jensen hoped he listed all that happened, it had only been a week or so after all. “You’re not allowed to pee now. And I hope that desk feels good on your bladder. Because this isn’t all of your punishment.” 

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm sorry," he cried, still squirming against the desk, half humping into it and half trying to get away from the pressure. "I really gotta go. I can't- Fuck, Daddy." He was going to wet himself if Jensen didn't let him go soon... And he'd probably come in his pants, too, he was so desperate for everything. He was a teenager, he was used to jacking off every night, sometimes several times a day. And he hadn't in several days, and now he needed it so bad. But, even more than that, he needed Jensen to touch him somehow. "Are you- Are you gonna spank me, Daddy?" Jared asked, looking over his shoulder at him. "Are you gonna show me what a bad boy I've been? N-Next time you can put me in a skirt, and if you get me a-a plug, I'll be all ready for you. You can slide right in, fuck me right here, just like this. Please." 

Jensen nearly fainted on the fucking spot as Jared wouldn’t stop talking. He pictured Jared the way he was painting the picture for him; in a skirt, with thigh highs, bent over his desk. He imagined lifting it up slightly, just to show the end of the plug sticking out, big and obviously deep inside the boy. Jensen felt his length get even bigger, as big as he could get trapped in his pants. Jensen’s lip twitched, unsure of what to say back, because he knew there was no way on earth he could deny that he wanted that. Jared knew he wanted that, they had just talked about it, with Jensen handcuffing the boy behind his back. He really wished he had those handcuffs right now. He lifted his hand back and slapped it down over Jared’s ass in his khakis. It was fine, for now, to start off. But he knew he’d be telling Jared to pull his pants down; Jensen needed to see his pretty little ass, spank it bright red, he wanted to see his handprint on his skin. “Such a fucking slut,” Jensen breathed out, pulling the same hand back and slapping his ass again. 

Jared cried out when Jensen spanked him. Fuck fuck fuck. He'd lost it for a minute there, just a couple drops, but more than he'd wanted to. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get control back. "Do-" he paused to moan quietly. "Do you want me to wet myself, Daddy?" he asked, turning to look at the teacher over his shoulder. "Y-you wanna see what a... What a dirty slut I am?" He wiggled his ass again, practically asking for more spanking. And he did want more, but he needed Jensen to know, if he kept it up, Jared was absolutely going to wet himself all over the desk and floor, flooding his pants with all that pee. "I might, um, might come in my pants too." He doubted he'd be able to control it soon. "Is that okay?" 

“It’s not okay. I told you no wetting yourself, especially no cumming.” Jensen looked down at Jared, no trace of empathy in his eyes. His glare was cold, hungry, but evident that he was trying to hold it together. “There’s not a doubt in my mind that you’re a dirty slut,” Jensen responded, bending down next to the desk so his face was closer to Jared’s. “Honestly I wouldn’t be shocked if you lied about your virginity too,” he nearly mocked, though he couldn’t lie that the thought of Jared not being a virgin did hurt him a little. “So fucking needy, so fucking desperate. Bet you’d bend over for just about anybody.” Jensen knew his words were cruel, he didn’t know where they came from. Maybe from Jared’s lack of obedience and how much it irritated him. Jared was supposed to be his good little boy.

Jared whined and clenched all his muscles, as if that could help him hold in his pee. He couldn't pee, couldn't come, couldn't get fucked, and he needed all those things. But Jensen said no, and what Jensen said went. "I-I didn't," he whimpered, squeezing his legs together. He wished he wasn't a virgin, he wished Jensen would just pull his pants down and fuck him right here and now. "And I wouldn't. Only you, Daddy. Your slut," he insisted. He'd never do this for anyone else. He wouldn't even want to. 

Jensen felt a sense of pride shoot through him as Jared said he was a slut only for him. He moved his hand to stroke the side of Jared’s face that was exposed to him, pushing his hair back behind his ears. It was an odd sentient, considering how harshly he had just spoken to Jared, but the confirmation of him being a virgin made him feel a little better about all the lying. “You are a sweet, sweet boy. Look so innocent. Cute little blushing virgin. But I know you. I know how you really think.” Jensen began to rub under his chin. He wanted to kiss Jared finally, but this position right now was too good to pass up. Jensen removed his hand and drew his eyes away from Jared’s face and went back over to his lower half. “No more lies. How old are you?” Jensen placed his finger on the top of Jensen’s butt by his belt, tracing his finger up and down his ass slowly, wanting to tease the boy. 

Jared's face flushed as his teacher touched him, spoke to him, praised him. God, he wanted Jensen to tell him he was good and sweet all the time, but that wouldn't happen. And Jensen was right, Jared was bad and naughty, dirty thoughts constantly crossing his mind, and didn't deserve Jensen being nice to him even for a minute. "I'm... I'm fourteen," he whispered, biting down hard on his lip, the pee still trying to force it's way out. But Jensen still hadn't given him permission to go, even now that he was touching his ass, teasing him, making him want to relax and let everything out. 

Jensen let out a sharp breath at his age, giving the boy another spank abruptly. He knew Jared was somewhere around that age, he was in his freshman english class after all, but something about hearing the boy say it…it both frightened Jensen and turned him on to no end. Jensen had been into younger guys for a while now. He knew it when he entered his 20’s and still found guys in high school attractive. He didn’t act on it, not ever, setting guidelines that whoever the other person was, they had to be over 18, and the older he got, he’d tack on another year, to be safe. Especially when he was a professor. College was way easier though; everyone was over 18. But he still swore he’d never be with one of his own students. Apparently, Jensen was breaking all of his rules now with Jared. And he just couldn’t help himself. The situation was unavoidable. If they didn’t have the history from online, Jensen would have turned Jared down. Now he knew a part of himself wouldn’t let him. “I’m 35. That’s a 21 year age difference…” He didn’t know if he was saying this out loud to save himself from this or to satisfy his sick urges. Both sides were raging inside of him at the articulation. 

Jared whined as Jensen spanked him, surprised, and another few drops of pee leaked out of him. He was trying his hardest, but he didn't know how long he would last. And then, when Jensen said how old he was, and their age difference, he couldn't help but moan again. It shouldn't be hot. He shouldn't be turned on by this... But it meant that Jensen could legally drink when Jared was born, and Jared still had seven years until then. "Yeah, Daddy," he said. "You're almost as old as my real dad. We could go out and we just tell people you're my daddy, no one would doubt it." That was fucked up but he liked it, he loved it. He let out another quiet sound as his bladder tried to force out his pee again, and he wanted to grab himself so badly that instead of that, he held his hands behind his back, as if he was really handcuffed. That way, he couldn't hold himself, no matter how badly he wanted (needed) to.

Being called daddy in person by Jared was almost enough to make him cum in his pants if he let himself. It was better than reading it on a computer screen for the past month and a half. Jared had such an innocent voice, it cut right through his core and made him as weak as he could possibly be. Jensen laughed at the suggestion, couldn’t help himself. “Only if you promise to be a good boy when we are out, could you do that for me? Be on your best behavior for daddy in public?” Jensen knew they could never be in public together, at least not anywhere around here. They’d have to go to a city hours away, or even to a different state. Maybe even Mexico. That’d be nice.   
Jensen grabbed Jared’s ass now, giving it a squeeze while he breathed heavily through his nose to control himself. “Pull your pants down, just a little bit. Enough to expose your ass.”

"I'd be so good for you, Daddy," Jared whimpered, pushing away from the desk a little, needing the pressure off his bladder. Then Jensen told him to pull his pants down, and Jared sighed in relief, thanking any god he could think of that he'd be losing a little more of that torturous pressure. He undid his belt and pushed his pants down just past his ass, and the front, too, just a little, just so it wasn't pressing on him anymore. He wiggled his ass after that, his bare ass, trying to get Jensen to touch him again. "Spank me again, Daddy," he asked innocently. "Now you can see the marks you leave on me." 

Jensen’s eyes were glued to Jared’s ass as he pulled his pants down, jaw dropping open in astonishment. He felt a little bit of precum spurt out in his briefs at the sight. Jensen’s hand shot to his crotch, squeezing his hard length through his pants to get a grip on himself. “Fuck…” Jensen breathed out, bringing the hand that was gripping his cock to brush against Jared’s ass, biting his lip hard as he did so. It took everything in him to not touch, lick, and kiss every inch of Jared’s ass. “So fucking sexy, babe.” Jensen licked over his lips as he slapped Jared’s ass, this time a little harder than he had the other times, watching his skin turn a slight pink. 

Jared smirked to himself as he felt Jensen's eyes on him. At first, he didn't say much, but then he did and Jared felt proud, almost. Proud that he was the one making Jensen this turned on. He wanted more of it, he wanted Jensen in him, not just barely touching him. It was the worst kind of tease. "C'mon, Daddy. Please? Please touch me," he begged, biting his lip. The spanking was definitely making it a lot harder for him to hold it, but it was worth it. Every single time he leaked, he didn't even care, because it was totally worth it just having Jensen touch him this way. 

Jensen got behind Jared now, kneeling down between his legs. He could slightly see Jared’s hole, and just a little further down his very full balls and hard cock. Jensen was breathless, to say the least, because his boy was the most perfect person he’s ever seen. He slapped Jared’s ass harder, and harder, and harder, until he was satisfied upon seeing the red handprints that were on his body now. “Punishment for being a bad boy,” he explained, fingers tracing each of the marks before giving one last final and rough spank. 

Jared's whole body shivered with each spank, he liked it so much, and it was the worst torture he'd ever felt. He wondered if there was a puddle underneath him yet, his cock was pointed down, and he was actually able to hear each time he leaked, the liquid hitting the floor much louder than he'd expected. "Thank you, Daddy," he moaned when Jensen seemed to be done, and then there was one last spank and one more spurt, longer than the rest. "I'm sorry, sorry I'm so bad, Daddy, I'm sorry." At some point he'd started to tear up and at this point he was crying, he was trying so hard to keep everything in. All the spanking just made him harder and he wanted to come so bad, he was getting desperate for it. 

“Don’t upset me like that ever again,” Jensen ordered and admired the marks he left on Jared’s skin. He could make out visible handprints on both cheeks, skin irritated and bright pink. He rubbed over them with both hands, eyes glued to his boy’s entrance every time he spread his cheeks. He was so fixated on Jared’s hole, knowing he was going to be in there one day, that he didn’t even catch on to the piss dripping down the side of his desk. Jensen was nearly drooling over the sight of his entrance, until he finally leaned in, tongue darting out to rub against Jared’s tight hole. He did it very lightly at first, tracing the rim, just wanting to get him a little wet. Jensen didn’t have any lube so there was no way anything except the tip of his tongue was going in there today.

"Oh, fuck," Jared swore, tensing up again when Jensen licked his hole. It wasn't that he didn't want Jensen touching there as much as it almost made him lose control again... well, and that he wasn't even slightly used to being touched there by someone else. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he moaned, turning away and hiding his face as much as he could against the hard wood of the desk. For a while Jared had thought this was weird, that it couldn't possibly feel as good as everyone acted like it did. He'd always wanted it, obviously, a mouth on him down there, but he had always kind of assumed it would be a little bit uncomfortable. Thank god he was wrong, and it was the best feeling he'd ever had. "Won't- I won't. Promise. I'm sorry," he got out.

Jensen kept his breathing even, needing to control himself so he could take it slow. He licked and licked, listening to Jared’s moans, tongue daring to push inside any moment. He knew he had to give Jared some relief, his boy hadn’t cum in god knows how long and he was clearly in pain from not peeing. “What do you want, baby? Want you to beg me. And I’ll give it to you.”

Jared was holding himself tight to keep from hurting his stomach and bladder, though he was enjoying Jensen's tongue more than anything. "I- fuck, I wanna. Wanna pee, Daddy," he whined. "Wanna come and wanna pee, please, I need to, I have to, please," he begged, feeling a few more drips come out, unable to control it. He felt himself crying now, too, he was just so desperate for anything. 

Jensen licked over his lips as he backed up from Jared’s body. “Fine, baby. But only because you took your spanking so well.” Jensen nudged at Jared’s side, signaling for him to turn over and assisting him as he did so. He could see the wetness on the head of Jared’s cock, shiny and clearly not pre-cum. “You’re lucky you’re so sexy, babe,” Jensen breathed out, remembering before when he told the boy to not pee at all. He stepped back, looking at the side of the desk and seeing trails of wet spots from his piss. “And you’re also lucky that turns me on so badly,” he added and grabbed Jared’s hands, pulling him up so he was sitting on his desk. Jensen stepped between his legs and gripped the boy’s face in his hands, examining how small, fragile, and beautiful Jared really was. “Been wanting to kiss you..for so long,” Jensen muttered and glanced down at Jared’s lips before closing the gap between them, shutting his eyes as his lips touched Jared’s.

Jared followed Jensen's silent order, turning over like he knew Jensen wanted. He moaned desperately as Jensen kissed him, finally, and it was everything he'd ever wanted for a first kiss. Well, maybe he'd imagined it without his pants halfway down and with his dick leaking pee every few seconds, but it just made it better. He pulled away, panting against Jensen's shoulder. "I tried not to go," he said softly, whimpering as he tensed up again to keep everything in. "Still trying." He gasped as another, longer spurt came out. That one had to have hit Jensen. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Daddy, I-I can't." He reached down and clamped his hand around his dick, hoping that would make it a tiny bit easier. It didn't, not really. 

Jensen bit his lip as he felt Jared’s stream hit his shirt and soak through the fabric. He couldn’t help but look down at the wet spot, bringing his hand over it to touch it for some reason. “Wish you could let it go right here, baby, but we’re not prepared. One day soon, I promise.” Jensen grabbed Jared’s wrist and moved his hand off of his cock to replace it with his own. He couldn’t wait to taste his boy and make him cum, he needed to do it now. “Gonna make you cum, sweetie. Then I give you permission to go to the bathroom,” Jensen said, voice filled with certainty that he wouldn’t change his mind this time. Jared made him feel like he was on a fucking rollercoaster; constantly back and forth on everything because he had no willpower towards the boy. Jensen stroked his hand a few times on Jared’s length before dipping down and sealing his lips over the head, tasting the bitterness of his piss. 

Jared squeaked embarrassingly when Jensen decided now was the time to give a blow job. Jared's first blow job. Jared was going to ruin everything, he wouldn't be able to hold it and then he'd piss in Jensen's mouth, and then Jensen would never even look at him again. "D-Daddy," he complained, tensing up as much as possible. "Please. Don't... I'm gonna..." He felt a little more trickle out, into his teacher's mouth, and he whimpered like he was in pain. At that point, he kind of was. But Jensen's mouth felt so fucking good on him, he knew he could come... and he probably would. Humiliatingly fast. He had already been on edge for days, it seemed like, and to be told he'd allowed to come now, well. There was no stopping him. Except maybe his pee, but it'd probably both come out no matter what they did. 

Jensen moaned around Jared’s cock as he took his length deep and felt piss trickle out into his mouth. It was very little, but enough that he felt the excess liquid in his mouth and tasted the bitterness of it. His hands went abruptly to his pants to undo them, needing to take himself out and jerk off as he blew Jared. It was too much, way too much, way too hot he couldn’t even handle it. He didn’t even care that Jared was defying him anymore, too blown away and turned on to stay solid on his words earlier. Jensen bobbed his head, sucking tightly, hoping Jared would let just a little more out before he came. He was rubbing his own cock, knowing he was going to lose it soon, but wanting to hold on long enough to do it somewhere on Jared.

Jared was going to come. He was going to come in Jensen's mouth, and it was happening now, he couldn't stop it. It was- Fuck, no, that wasn't come, that was more pee, even more coming out that it had so far, almost a gush, straight into his teacher's mouth, probably even down his throat. He really hoped that wouldn't choke him. "S-sorry," he whimpered, then grabbed onto Jensen's shoulder and held on tightly. "Can't- Gonna... I'm coming," he moaned, squeezing his shoulder so tightly it was probably painful as he started to come, hoping Jensen didn't mind he was doing it in his mouth. 

Jensen moved his free hand up to hold Jared’s thin hip, giving his body a squeeze to try to let him know this was alright to him. He wanted everything his boy would give him, whether it was piss or cum, swallowing it down with no second thought. He kept his head moving after the piss, knowing he’d be cumming soon in his mouth, anxious for it. Jensen moaned when Jared said he was going to cum, pulling back on his cock just enough to open his throat and accept it, swallowing each drop, moving his lips a few seconds after to make sure he got it all. Jensen squeezed his cock to hold off his own orgasm, pulling his head off of Jared’s cock and standing up.   
Jensen gripped Jared’s body and easily moved him off his desk and onto the floor in a swift movement. He grabbed Jared’s face and forced his mouth open and pushed forward, angling just right so his cock went into Jared’s mouth. “You tasted so fucking good, baby. Daddy’s gonna cum, want you to taste me too,” Jensen explained and held his boy’s face still, thrusting his hips just enough to be fucking his mouth. It wasn’t too deep, hard, or fast, but good enough that Jensen was cumming soon after; the sight of his dick in Jared’s mouth sending him over the edge. 

The second that Jared was finished, the need to pee increased by about a hundred times. He knew that was it, there was no way he'd be able to hold it anymore. He stopped trying when Jensen moved him down to the ground, just let himself relax, and he was peeing himself immediately, with Jensen's cock in his mouth. He let the man do whatever he wanted, didn't think he'd be able to stop him if he wanted to, but Jensen seemed to have everything under control. He came pretty quickly after, and Jared assumed (and hoped) that Jensen hadn't noticed him peeing himself on the floor. It was probably the most degrading thing he'd ever done, and something about that was pretty fucking hot... he didn't think he'd have a problem doing it again. He tried to suck as Jensen came, wanting to put in at least a little effort to make it good, but he was so exhausted he could hardly move. 

Jensen didn’t let Jared off of him until he caught his breath and he came down from the high his orgasm gave him. He let go of his face and looked back down at Jared, seeing all the piss on the floor and his now soaked khakis. “Jesus, Jared,” Jensen huffed, pulling the boy up. He’d be hard in an instant if he didn’t just cum. “Your pants are soaked. Say you spilled a drink on yourself or something…” Jensen suggested, putting his softening cock back in his pants and zippering his pants up. He knew they’d have to come up with excuses like this anytime they were together, or anytime something happened. Unless they planned ahead of time to bring a change of clothes. “Gotta clean up the floor.”

Jared looked down at his pants and the big puddle he had been sitting in and leaned on Jensen, his legs all wobbly from exhaustion. "Okay," he said softly, though he didn't move to help clean. He kept all of his weight on Jensen, his eyes closing as he clung to him. As hot as it had been doing this at school, in public, he had never felt this tired from any kind of sexual thing before.... then again, he'd never actually done anything with anyone else. "I'm sleepy, Daddy," he said, and he knew he needed to get going, but he kind of wanted to just stay here. Forever. Or go home with Jensen and sleep there, but he knew that wouldn't happen. "Can I go to your house sometime?" he asked hopefully.

Jensen laughed softly at how cute Jared was post-orgasm, wrapping his arms around the boy and holding most of his weight up. “You know, you’re an angel when you want to be,” he looked down at Jared, kissing the top of his head. “My sweet boy,” Jensen muttered and gave his body a squeeze. “You can come over, but I don’t think school days are the wisest choice. Easier to get out of the house by claiming to be sleeping at a friend on the weekends, yeah?” At least Jensen hoped so, otherwise he’d be pushing even more boundaries by having to sneak Jared more than necessary. 

Jared smiled, nodding and burying his face in Jensen's chest. "I think so," he said, breathing in his smell. Jensen smelled like heaven, like everything Jared had never known but always wanted. And only some of that was his cologne, which definitely fit the rest of Jensen perfectly, like it enhanced his natural scent. "You smell good," he told him, then frowned and looked at his wet pants. They were starting to be uncomfortable now, he wanted to go home and change, but he didn't want to be away from Jensen. "Will you talk to me tonight?" he sounded a little whiny and needy, but he missed Jensen. He missed talking to him like they did when they didn't know each other. He wanted to go back to that. 

“Of course, baby,” Jensen responded with a grin, not minding the whiny-ness at all. In fact, he loved that Jared was a little too needy, especially since he knew he could give Jared everything he could ever want and need. Jensen loved taking care of people, and Jared was definitely up there on who he’d tend to the most. “Why don’t you get home and I’ll clean up here, hmm?” Jensen tilted Jared’s head up towards him, looking at the boy and examining his face for a few moments. “I’ll miss you,” he admitted and leaned down to kiss Jared’s lips. 

Jared almost giggled at the last part, kissing Jensen back enthusiastically. He felt like he'd been falling for Jensen before, which had been why it'd hurt so much when he thought Jensen wanted nothing to do with him when he first found out. But this was just making him fall faster and harder, and maybe part of that was because he was still young and naive, but he honestly felt like he loved him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Daddy," he promised, moving back and pulling his pants all the way up, wiggling his hips a little. He started to walk to the door, before stopping and going back to Jensen's desk and pulling a pen out of his pencil case and grabbing a dry piece of paper. He wrote down his phone number and looked up at Jensen, grinned, then half-skipped out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jensen's a little back and forth this whole chapter...but he'll be steady soon enough :p Jared made him so weak, unable to stick to his words.


End file.
